secretofmanafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Wiki-Neubeginn
Hier könnt ihr Vorschläge und Ideen hinterlassen, die im Zeitraum September bis Dezember 2015 im Zuge der Adoption des Mana-Wikis und der gleichzeitigen Überarbeitung jeglicher Inhalte diskutiert umgesetzt werden sollen. Vielen Dank für eure Mitarbeit. Nero Valentine 08:46, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Inhalte Bisher beschäftigte sich das Wiki nur mit Secret of Mana, doch wie das englische Pendant soll es das ganze Mana-Universum behandeln. Nero Valentine 09:07, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Ich bin auch sehr dafür etwas zu den anderen Spielen im Wiki aufzunhemen, wollen wir vielleicht zusammen mit einem weiterem Vertreter beginnen? : DokuChan (Diskussion) 20:02, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Also, ich werde mich sowieso aufgrund persönlicher Vorlieben auf Sword of Mana konzentrieren. Aber ich helfe natürlich gerne, wenn ein anderes Spiel einmal rausgeputzt wird, da hat Sword of Mana aufgrund seines Remake-Status keinen Vorrang. Ich habe vor, einmal zu jedem Spiel eine Hauptseite zu erstellen, sowie eine Vorlage mit zahlreichen Links zu jeglichen Inhalten in dem Spiel (Welt, Charaktere, usw.) – da werde ich mich am englischen Wiki orientieren, demzufolge werden viele englische Begriffe ins Deutsche übersetzt werden müssen. Da fange ich mit Secret of Mana an. Was eignet sich für die Nummer Zwei? Nero Valentine 17:20, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Startseite Vorschläge für die Startseite? Was präsentieren wir? Sollen wir eine Slide-Galerie einbauen? Nero Valentine 09:07, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Ich glabe wir sollten möglichst schnell diese Veraltete News mal irgendie ersetzen oder einfach entfernen. Es macht einen sehr toten Eindruck wenn die letzte News über 3 Jahre alt ist. : DokuChan (Diskussion) 20:40, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Kategorien bezüglich der Spiele wurden bereits erstellt, aber da gibt es noch einiges nachzuholen. Nero Valentine 09:07, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Ich fände es ganz gut wenn wir uns ein einheitliches Konzept für die Kategorien und ihre nutzng überlegen könnten. Ich habe das Gefühl das wir sehr sehr viele Kategorien, für bisher nur EIN Spiel, haben: wenn wir soviele Kategorien für jedes der Spiele anlegen wird das glaub ich zu viel... vorallem frage ich mich ob Kategorien wie "Peitschenwaffe" für jeden Waffentyp sinnvoll und nötig sind oder ob nicht auch eine Kategorie "Wafffen" reichen würde. Ähnlich sieht es bei den Kategoreien wie "Wesen", "Lebewesen" usw. aus. So könnte man die vielzahl an Kategorien entwas entschlacken. : Als Vorbild (aber natürlich nicht 1:1) würde ich das englische Mana-Wiki vorschlagen, sodass wir Beispielsweise eine Kategorie "Waffen" haben und dann für jedes der Spiele eine (Unter-) Kategorie wie "Seccret of Mana - Waffen" erstellen. : Dafür wäre nun interessant was wir alles für Kategorien wirklich haben wollen :) : Meine Vorschläge für Kategorien die vermutlich jedes der Spiele braucht: *"Charaktere" *"Waffen" *"Ausrüstung" oder "Rüstungen" Helme, Westen usw. *"Monster" oder "Gegner" *"Bossgegener" oder "Endbosse" *"Städte" oder "Dörfer" oder so ähnlich *"Items" oder auf deutsch "Gegenstände" *"Dungeons" oder so ähnlich... mir fällt gerade kein gutes deutsches Wort dafür ein :) : Ich glaube es wäre auch nicht schlecht, wenn wir die Kategorien immer entweder als singular oder plural formulieren. : Kategorien wie "Spiele" habe ich nicht oben aufgelistet, weil wir sie nur einmal benötigen. Da die Manageister immer die gleichen sind würde es vermutlich auch hier genügen diese Kategori nur einmal anzulegen und nicht für jedes der Spiele. : Aber das sind alles nur Vorschläge und ich bin jetzt sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung dazu :) : DokuChan (Diskussion) 19:35, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Genau so hätte ich es auch gemacht. In vielen Wikis gibt es die Verschachtelung von Kategorien, und das ist auch am Sinnvollsten. Demzufolge würde etwa Gegner (Secret of Mana) in der Kategorie Secret of Mana und dieses wiederum in der Kategorie Spiel landen. Ich versuche, demnächst die passenden Kategorien zu erstellen. Nero Valentine 17:20, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::: Anscheinend würdest du die Variante für den Kategorienamen "Gegner (Secret of Mana)" bevorzugen, ich hätte es eher andersherum gemacht also z.B. "Secret of Mana - Gegner" da im eglischem Wiki auch zuerst das Spiel genannt wird. Ist es dir Wichtig dass das Spiel am Ende steht? ::: Müssen wir eigentlich jede Seite von Hand in die neuen Kategorien einsortieren, oder kann man die auch umbenennen oder das irgendwie automatisch machen? ::: Falls es nicht Automatisch geht würde ich empfelen erst einmal nur die neuen Kategorien für Secret of Mana (und evtl. Sword of Mana wenn es dann schon Wiki-Seiten hat) anzulegen und die bestehenden Seiten einzusortieren, damit man einen besseren Überblick behält. ::: Da fällt mir gerade noch einen Frage zum verteilen der Kategorien ein: Soll z.B. eine Seite zu Waffen aus SoM nur die Kategorie "Waffen (SoM)" oder auch "Waffen" und "SoM" bekommen? Ich denke beides hätte Vor- und Nachteile ^.^ ::: DokuChan (Diskussion) 18:35, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Genau, ich bevorzuge das Spiel in Klammern. Es ist mir persönlich nicht wichtig, dass es so ist, aber in gewisser Weise ähneln die Kategorien den Artikeln. Und dort werden ähnliche Artikel auch so von einander unterschieden: „Schattenherrscher (Mystic Quest)“ und „Schattenherrscher (Sword of Mana)“. Stünde zuerst das Spiel, würde das Auge vom Wesentlichen weggelenkt, finde ich. Bestimmte Wikis arbeiten auch mit Bindestrichen oder Doppelpunkten, allerdings müsste dort jeder Artikel seperat getrennt werden, um wirklich die Unterschiede des Spiels herauszuarbeiten. Das müsste man noch ausführlicher diskutieren. :: Man kann das natürlich auch umbenennen. Dazu müsste ich mir die bestehenden Kategorien mal ansehen. xD Oder man lässt einen Bot drüber laufen. :: Die letzte Frage lässt sich fast automatisch beantworten. „Waffe (SoM)“ wird beispielsweise eine Unterkategorie von „Waffe“ und „SoM“, also ist der Artikel jener Waffe in allen drei Kategorien. Allerdings sollte nur die Direkt-Kategorie „Waffe (SoM)“ in den Artikel eingefügt werden. Nero Valentine 17:27, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::: Ja, von mir aus können wir die Kategoriene dann so nennen wie du Vorgeschlagen hast. :::: Kannst du vielleicht nochmal nen Entwurf der Kategorie-Namen hier posten befor du sie wiklich anlegst? :::: Zu der Frage "Welcher Artikel bekommt welche Kategorie" hab ich mir nochmal Gedaken gemacht: :::: Ich glaube wenn jemand in ein Wiki guck, spielt er i.d.R. eines der Spiele und möchte dann vermutlich möglichst einfach alle Infos, die wir zu diesem Spiel haben, auch finden können. :::: Auch wenn wir die Anzahl der Kategorien stark verkleinern wollen halte ich es für sinnvoll eine Seite zu haben, auf der man wirklich alle Seiten zu einem Spiel findet, ohne sich durch Kategorien wühlen zu müssen. :::: Soweit ich weiß wird eine Seite nur auf einer Kategorie Seite aufgelistet, wenn sie genau dieser Kategorie zugeordnet wird, aber nicht wenn sie zu einer der Unterkategorien gehört. :::: Das heißt wenn wir so eine Übersicht mit allen Seiten haben möchte müssten wir z.B. allen Seiten zu Secret of Mana auch der Kategorie "Secret of Mana" zuordnen. :::: Für eine Kategorie Seite wie "Waffen" ist dies nicht sinnvoll, da vermutlich wenig/keine user gleichzeitig nach Waffen aus Secret of Mana und Sword of Mana suchen. :::: Deswegen wäre mein Vorschlag, dass eine Seite wie "Äxte (Secret of Mana)" die Kategorien "Secret of Mana" und "Waffen (Secret of Mana)" bekommt. :::: Es sei denn es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit eine Übersicht zu erstellen auf der wir alle Seiten zu einem spiel auflisten können. :::: DokuChan (Diskussion) 20:40, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Okay. Einen Entwurf kannst du hier finden. Ich habe zunächst nur für ein Spiel einen Entwurf gemacht, der Rest folgt. :: Das mit den Kategorien ist schon richtig. Man muss sich vom Spiel durch Unterkategorien klicken, um bis zur Waffe zu kommen, wenn das so gemacht werden würde, wie ich vorgeschlagen habe. Allerdings habe ich auch so eine Übersicht geplant, wie du in deinem letzten Satz geraten hast. Diese wäre am Ende einer jeden Seite zu einem Spiel gedacht und wird in etwa so wie im englischen Wiki (siehe die ausklappbare Box hier) aussehen. Nero Valentine 12:47, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Design Eigene Infoboxen für jeden Bereich sind geplant. Für Spiele wurde bereits eine erstellt, nämlich Vorlage:Spiel, siehe Sword of Mana. Nero Valentine 09:07, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Die aufteilung der Box gefällt mir gut aber ich finde die Farben sind sehr grell, sodass es auf dauer unangenehm zu lesen ist. Kannst du das nochmal überarbeiten? : DokuChan (Diskussion) 20:03, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Hier habe ich mich an den Farben im World of Mana-Logo orientiert. Sollen die Farben verblasster wirken oder aber dunkler (und stattdessen eine weiße Schrift)? Nero Valentine 17:20, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::: Ich glaube das "Problem" sind zum einen die Kontraste zwischen der Schrift und dem Hintergrund, sowie die zu großen Farbunterschiede vom obersten grün (was mir auch etwas sehr hell vorkommt) und dem untersten Blau. :::: megalomon (Diskussion) 17:57, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::: Einen genauen Grund festzumachen find ich immer schwer, ich probier bei sowas immer einfach nur aus^^° :::::: Ich vermute die weißen Trennlinien verstärken den grellen Effekt noch, deswegen würde ich eher ausprobieren die Farben etwas blasser zu machen und evtl. die Trennlinien schwarz zu färben. :::::: DokuChan (Diskussion) 18:35, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Ich habe noch einige andere Versionen erstellt: hier. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob diese besser als die ursprüngliche sind. Nero Valentine 17:50, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::: Die blassere Variante sieht schonmal nen Ticken besser aus. Die Variante mit weisser Schrift fällt raus, es wäre ein wirklich grober Bruch mit dem übrigen Wiki-Artikel. :::: Ich habe mir eben mal die Variante vom englisch-sprachigen Wiki angesehen. Diese Variante harmoniert wesentlich besser mit dem entsprechenden Theme was die Farben angeht. Es grenzt sich nicht gar so sehr vom Inhalt ab wie der aktuelle Entwurf. Ich weis das mag sehr merkwürdig klingen, aber es wirkt schon fast so als wäre die aktuelle Version ein ungünstig platziertes Banner von irgendeiner Seite welches nicht so recht dazu passt. Und nein, ich will damit nicht sagen das ich es besser machen könnte, es soll lediglich als Kritik gedacht sein. ^^ :::: megalomon (Diskussion) 21:06, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, ich verstehe, wo das Problem liegt. Ich arbeite hauptsächlich mit dem Monobook-Stil, da ist der Hintergrund komplett weiß. Da gibt es keine Hintergrundfarbe, mit der es „einen wirklich groben Bruch“ geben würde. Ich kann die Vorlage natürlich auch dem Wikia-Hintergrund anpassen. Dann kommt aber wieder folgende Frage auf: Soll dieser so bleiben? An sich ist das Grün ja ganz okay, aber es gibt keinen Kontrast mit anderen Farben, und auch die Links sind in fast derselben Farbe gehalten. Zudem besteht der Hintergrund nur aus Bäumchen (oder so). Meiner Meinung wirkt das Ganze ein wenig trist. Je nachdem, wie man sich entscheidet, sollte man dann auch den Monobook-Stil daran anpassen. Und ich würde meinen, dass man sich erst anschließend auf die Vorlagen konzentriert. Die Vorlage mache ich also erstmal ein wenig blasser, danach können wir immer noch etwas ändern. Nero Valentine 08:32, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Wiki Name Wenn wir die Inhalte auf weitere Teile der Mana-Serie erweitern wollen, sollten wir uns vielleicht auch einen anderen Namen als "Secretm of Mana" für dieses Wiki Überlegen. Habt ihr Vorschläge? DokuChan (Diskussion) 20:40, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Mana-Wiki? Wiki of Mana? Oder wie im Logo World of Mana? Oder aber weg vom Englischen? Ich bin offen für Vorschläge. Nero Valentine 12:47, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC)